Memories of Pain, Future of Happiness
by SensualDeath
Summary: 40 years have passed and Inuyasha has married Kikyou. But he's unhappy and an old love appears... Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

Inuyasha sighed and paused from working in the fields. In the 40 years that had passed since he and his friends defeated Naraku, he had married Kikyou and had a child with her, Ayumi. Life had been good but if he was honest to himself, it could have been much happier. His life hadn't been filled with the happiness that he thought it would have. And he knew the reason: Kagome, the woman who had loved him with everything that she had. Sadly, he acknowledged that he had made a mistake in choosing Kikyou to be his mate, that if he had been smarter, he would have realized that Kagome had been his mate and Kikyou only a friend. But when he had pleaded for Kikyou's life from Kagome and received it from the Shikon Jewel, Kagome had disappeared as well as all hopes for a life together. Inuyasha thought about her now. Was she happy? Married? Loved? Did she have a family? Children? Even in the 40 years that had passed, he hadn't aged, still appearing as if he was in his mid-twenties when in reality he was almost 300 years old. Sango, Miroku and Kaede had all passed and were buried in this very village. After living for as long as he and losing his closet friends, life got boring after a while. Sighing again, he shook his head and got back to work.

Kagome peeked at Inuyasha through the trees surrounding the land he was working in. After all these years, she was still alive and young. After the wish had been made for the return of Kikyou, made out of love for Inuyasha, the well had closed, sealing her in the past and leaving her all alone, without family or friends. Being the Jewel's priestess had also made her eternally young, trapped forever in the body of a teenager although as time had passed, she looked more like she was 17 not 55. She couldn't die of old age or sickness like others. Over the last 40 years, she had made life worth living as she became the healer of a nearby village not far from Inuyasha. She had found that she couldn't bear to be apart from him. Tears began to form in her sad gray eyes as the wind lightly whipped her hair to the side. Unknown to Inuyasha, she had watched from afar, content to just see his smiling face, his happiness. He still looked as handsome as he had when they had first met, silver hair, adorable years and his red fire rat robe. Looking at him caused her heart to tug in pain and unable to face any more, she turned away. However, as she stepped away from him, a twig snapped and she froze, knowing that he had heard.

**A/N: Haha cliff hanger. I want to know what you guys think before uploading the next chapter. Sorry its so short and this is my first fanfic so plz be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He started when a twig snapped and whipped around to see the intruder. In the shadow of the trees, a lone figure stood. Inuyasha sniffed the air and noticed what he hadn't before, a scent that couldn't possibly be there: Kagome's. Their eyes met: molten amber to soft gray. As they stared at each other, one in shock and the other in horror, the world faded away, centering on that moment. It was shattered when Kagome turned around and raced into the forest. Snapping out of his shock and following his instinct, he ran after her, memories racing through his brain….

_I'm telling you I'm not her (Kikyou)…_

_Inuyasha Osuwari! …_

_You did good Inuyasha, it was an honorable battle…_

_I like you the way you are now…_

_I love you as a hanyou Inuyasha…_

Over and over, they replayed….

_Inuyasha, I want to see you smile; I want to see you laugh a lot. I don't know what I can do for you but I'll be by your side forever…_

_I'm glad Inuyasha… you're okay…_

_Inuyasha, we'll be together won't we? …_

_I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, for you…_

Kagome's voice echoed through his head, her laughter, her tears, their memories together. Racing through the trees, he could see her in the distance, her hair and robe flying behind her. Her hair was longer past her waist now. Closer…closer...there! His hand grabbed her jerking her back and they tumbled to the ground with him on top. Inuyasha searched her face, one that was impossibly young. He couldn't believe it was her and another distant memory played out in his mind…

"Inuyasha, hurry up. Come and get me!" Kagome giggled as she ran away from an impatient Inuyasha. "Keh, we don't have time to play these silly games. We should be finding jewel shards not each other." "Are you sure it's not because I'm too fast for you?" "Grrr… Come back here. You're in for it now!" Kagome laughed and flitted away when Inuyasha tackled her from behind rolling so that he bore the impact from the ground. As he stared up at her, he felt a wave of tenderness for the priestess in his arms. "Ne, Inuyasha?" she asked. "What is it now?" "What would you do if I left you?" "Feh as if. I would never let you leave me." "Then is it okay if a stay with you forever?" You have no choice. Kagome, I will love you for all time…."


End file.
